Aegean
|-|Information= __NOEDITSECTION__ Have you ever been so in love that you'd do anything for your significant other? Have you ever serenaded them to show your love for them? Would you go anywhere without question if they wanted to go? Well, I would. My love for him is so strong. I could never leave him, even if I tried. He is my love, my only love, and I'll never let him go. This lovestruck gay bean belongs to moi!! Do not touch this cinnamon roll or else... His format is inspired by Nibby and Cloud :D Won honourable mention in the couple’s contest! ''We go '''together' Better than '''birds' of a feather, you and me'' We '''change' the weather, yeah'' I'm feeling '''heat' in December when you're 'round me'' Aegean Artist Me Background Creator Me Coder Galaxzzy Main Attribute All-in Elemental Attribute Sea Theme Animal Tbd Theme Color Blue and green Theme Song Sucker -Jonas Brothers MBTI Personality MBTI-A/T (The 'Type') Character Information Age 24 Gender Male Orientation Gay bean Occupation Singer Tribe SeaWing Nicknames Gean Goal To earn a lot of money from singing to go on a trip around the world with Alpine Residence Tbd Relatives Seaweed (Mother) Seahorse (Father) Kelp and Urchin (Sisters) Allies Alpine, Kelp Enemies Haters, Urchin Likes LGBT+ stuff, feminism, his boyfriend, being in love, singing, seahorses, mountains Dislikes Lack of water, sore throats, silence, headaches, tilapia, homophobia Powers and abilities Natural SeaWing abilities, singing Weapons Natural SeaWing weapons Ships Algean (Aegean X Alpine) Quote "I'd like to dedicate this next song to the love of my life, Alpine the IceWing!" Appearance Hey dude. You're really cute. As you walk up to the huge stadium, you clutch your backstage pass tightly in your talons. There's no way you're going to lose it. You want to see the star of this concert, and you will. For your best friend. You need to see him for her. You may never have watched or heard him before, but that doesn't mean you'll pass up this opportunity to make your friend smile. You step up to the ticket desk and hand them your ticket, one that looks exactly the same as the normal ones except for the color of the thin line under the code, which is teal instead of red. It's one tiny line, but it makes all the difference as they nod you in after doing the necessary security checks, and giving you an actual pass to wear around your neck. A thin guard is sent to escort you through the crowded stadium to the backstage entrance, where she points with an exaggerated flourish. She smiles and unlocks the door, waving you in, glaring at gawking dragons trying to slip in behind you. You step into the door and expect to be amazed. Honestly, though, you realize that it's not a terribly interesting or glamorous room. That's when you see the dragons in it. There are only two other dragons wearing the backstage passes, the rest wearing crew passes. They aren't who you're looking for, though, and you scan the room until you finally see the one you came back here for: Aegean. You wouldn't even know it was him if it weren't for the small dragon with a staff badge that nodded at him and walked away, exclaiming, "Ok, Gean!!" You take a few steps up to him, wondering why no one is talking to him, then realizing the other two are all occupied with their programs, and have already spoken to him. You notice they are signed by him. You take out yours, teal with bright green writing and a picture of Aegean's symbol, a wave and a wisp, and walk up to him, excited and nervous to speak. You may not be a fan, personally, but he's still a celebrity, if only a minor one. You're here for your bestie, and you do not want to mess this up. He looks pretty normal, actually, which is why you likely would have just thought he was a staff member or backstage passholder. The most obvious part of him are his medium-blue limbs, which are a different colour than his mainscales. The limb colour is the same colour as his wing frame, as well as his underbelly. Above this is the dark teal of his mainscales, actually a small part of his full coloration. He has bright green webbing down his back and near his neck, on one side. His underwings are baby blue, his horns steel blue. His glowstripes are pale yellow. He has turquoise ears, and the end of his snout is the same. His eyes look happy but sad at the same time, and they are stormy blue. You step up to him and ask, "C-can you sign this?" You hold out the program, your talons shaking. I've been '''dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars'' I '''follow' you through the dark, can't get enough'' You're the '''medicine' and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain'' And, baby, you know it's '''obvious' Personality ''You like me too? This is amazing!!! "Of course," he replies with a smile, signing the program with a flourish. He sounds pretty excited to do so, like you're the celebrity and not him. He hands it back to you, then announces to the few dragons in the room, including you, that he's going to do a Q&A, then tell you about his life! You smile back, hiding your excitement. Your bestie will be so amazed! You pull out your notepad and pen, ready to write everything down for her. "Are you ready to ask some questions?" he cheers with a questioning tone, looking at you and the other two. One of them raises their talon, and he points at her. She jumps up and asks, "Do you have a girlfriend?" He laughs good-spiritedly. "I have a boyfriend, actually. One that I adore completely. To be completely honest with you, I'm obsessed with him. I'd do anything for him, and I know so much about him. I'm not a stalker, don't worry," he adds with a chuckle. "He knows a lot about me, too." The dragon laughs too, a small SeaWing with bright green eyes. You put yours up, and after he points to you, you ask, "How would you describe your personality?" His eyes light up and he begins to speak. "I'm glad you asked!" he says animatedly. "I'm a pretty excitable dragon, as you can likely tell, and a bit of a hopeless romantic. Which is a bit of an ironic name, if you ask me. I'm anything but hopeless about love!" He pauses to laugh. "I love being with others, and I'm a huge supporter of LGBT+ rights! I'm all for equality, and I'm a feminist!" he adds proudly. "I love to laugh, and I hate sadness. Also, when I fall in love, I go all in." You nod, taking this all in, and writing a basic idea down for your bestie. "Thank you," you say quietly in reply, then he points at a male NightWing beside you, who asks, "Who inspires you?" Aegean grins and replies, "So many dragons. Alpine, who's my boyfriend, my stage crew, other singers, especially Candle, and my sister, Kelp." "That's cool!" pipes the NightWing, but you're noticing something else. Every time he talks about his boyfriend, his eyes light up and his eyes crinkle. In fact, he doesn't seem to ever smile without it reaching his eyes. He seems pretty likeable for what you've heard about other celebs. He seems so nice, and carefree, and... not like a famous singer. If you had met him on the street, you'd never know it was him and not just some other SeaWing. "Now," he exclaims, popping you out of your thoughts. "It's time to learn about my life story!!!" I'm a '''sucker' for you'' You say the '''word' and I'll go anywhere blindly'' I'm a '''sucker' for you, yeah'' Any '''road' you take, you know that you'll find me'' History What actually? I'm gay too! Aegean takes a deep breath, then begins to talk. You watch and listen with rapt attention, pen at the ready. "I hatched twenty-four years ago, in the Kingdom of the Sea, on a tiny island called Seashell Bay. My parents were both great singers, and it's them I got my singing talent from. I shared this talent with my sister, Kelp. Unfortunately, my poor other sister, Kelp's twin, Urchin, didn't get it, and she could hardly sing. However, she was a wonderful dancer, something none of us were. "We felt bad for her, but we also found it kind of funny that in a family of singers, she was a dancer. We sometimes joked that she was adopted, and that was all they were supposed to be. Jokes. In the beginning, that's all they were. When we got older, though..." he shakes his head, taking another deep breath, then continues, "Urchin began to get angry. She started believing that her 'real family' was somewhere out there, that we had somehow taken her away from them. One day, she flew away from home. "At first, we thought she would come back. She had done this before, but had always come back. She never came back, and it was taking a huge toll on Kelp's health. Kelp hated herself for what had happened, and refused to let me share the blame, even though both of us had driven her away. She ate almost nothing, and hardly ever left her room. It took all I had to convince her to eat again, to get outside. "Years passed, and we started to get over her leaving. The sadness was still in Kelp's eyes, but only if you really looked for it. We both became interested in using our singing talents for our career. "I finally came out, and though my family took it well, some others didn't, and at first it was uncomfortable. However, I began to ignore the looks and whispers as much as I could. I began dating, and I fell hard for every single one, but none lasted like this one. "One day, a horrible thing happened, something that made Kelp change forever. At one of her shows, she was suddenly attacked onstage by no other than Urchin. Kelp later explained to me, shaking and crying, that Urchin had said, 'You're a horrible singer and an even worse sister. I wish I wasn't your twin. I wish you weren't my sister. I wish I didn't even know you.'" He sniffles slightly, his eyes tearing the tiniest bit, and the little NightWing motions to stand up and make him feel better, but Aegean waves him down. "It's okay," he says, taking another deep, shaky breath. He continues, "Kelp quit singing that day, terrified that Urchin, who escaped after the attack, would come back and attack her again onstage. Instead, she became my advertising manager, something I'm grateful for, but also sad about, because her talents are mostly wasted in such a job. "She was never quite the same," he added. "She was always looking over her shoulder, always sticking by me more than she needed to. "One day, we were at a show of mine, and I was about twenty years old. The concert was in the Ice Kingdom, and I had wrapped myself up to stay warm after I left. When I was walking outside of the ice stadium, I saw a handsome IceWing just walking around, and being me, I fell in love at first sight. "I went to talk to him, and at first, he was a little on edge, but once he found out I was gay too, we quickly formed a bond. First as friends, then as lovers. He was always my opposite, an introverted pessimist, but he soon became more than that. We connected over our common sad pasts, and our need for a better future "We've been together for four years now, and he is the only one who I feel closer to than Kelp," he finishes, his eyes twinkling with happiness and love, his aquatic scales lighting up in a pattern you can't translate, a grin stretched across his face. "I love him so much." I'm a sucker for all the '''subliminal' things'' No one '''knows' about you (about you) about you (about you)'' And you're making the '''typical' me break my typical rules'' It's '''true', I'm a sucker for you, yeah'' Abilities Let's do that thing where we tell each other secrets Strengths Singing Aegean is an amazing singer, which is why he began to pursue a career in doing the thing his was amazing at. He can hit high notes and low notes, and so he has a very large range of notes he can sing. Swimmng Aegean is a great swimmer, and he can swim for hours on end without tiring, an advantage given to him by the tribe he hails from. Other tribal abilities he uses are his ability to breathe underwater and Aquatic skill. Empathy Aegean is very good at seeing what's wrong with another dragon, and help them to fix the problem. He's smoothened out the edges of several dragons, both ones he's dated and ones he didn't. Weaknesses Overly Loyal Aegean's loyalty is a virtue, but also a curse. His loyalty is sometimes blind, and he'll fight for a sinking relationship, even if it's dangerous for both of them, or if the dragon he's dating doesn't really love him. Luckily, his loyalty to Alpine is well-founded. Guilt Aegean always feels like it's his fault a relationship is over, and he'll wallow in guilt for about a month after a bad breakup. Luckily, he usually gets over it after that, but losing Alpine could shatter him. Don't '''complicate' it (yeah)'' Cause I know '''you and you know everything about me'' I can't '''remember' (yeah)'' All of the '''nights' I don't remember'' When you're ''round''' me (oh, yeah yeah)'' Relationships Hey, why so sad? Alpine: His everything. Aegean has never formed a stronger bond than with Alpine, and he believes that, unlike with the others, the IceWing will never break his heart. He loves Alpine with his heart and soul, and wouldn't hesitate to hurt or even kill anyone who threatened him, hurt him, or worse. He's managed to smooth out the IceWing's rougher edges, and couldn't ask for a better dragon to have as his musician and lover. Parents: Aegean isn't that close to his parents anymore, and hardly ever thinks about them, but he still loves them. He loves everything they did to push his career, and build he and his siblings up when they felt broken down. Though they don't see each other much, when he sees them, he's happy. Kelp: Kelp is the dragon who he loves nearly as much as Alpine. She's always been his biggest supporter, his greatest joy. He couldn't imagine a life without her, and has comforted her when she feels absolutely horrible, and she's done the same. They have a sister-brother bond like no other, one that will never be destroyed. Urchin: Aegean used to love Urchin, but now it's gone, replaced with hate. Hate at the horrible things she did and said, especially to Kelp. He wished he wasn't related to her, like she thinks. He's always on alert in case she tries to hurt Kelp again, and would be willing to hurt her to protect th sister he still loves. I've been '''dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars'' I '''follow' you through the dark, can't get enough'' You're the '''medicine' and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain'' And, baby, you know it's '''obvious' Trivia *Mostly sings love songs *Really likes eating prawns and tilapia *Sings Alpine to sleep when he's sick or sad *Believes in magic *Doesn't really want any children, he wants to focus his love on Alpine *He's a Pisces, the opposite of Alpine, a Virgo *Occasionally sings different kinds of songs, but these aren't as popular ''I'm a '''sucker' for you'' You say the '''word' and I'll go anywhere blindly'' I'm a '''sucker' for you, yeah'' Any '''road' you take, you know that you'll find me'' |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Aegean.png|Jadabase coloured by me! Aegean ref.png|Joy Ang ref coloured by Pokeball!! Category:Characters Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Status (Celebrity)